


He's Adopted

by SassyPants



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Drunk Thor interrupts Loki's brooding with all the subtlety of a bilge snipe.





	He's Adopted

Loki paced the length of his chamber. It wasn’t fair that Father was punishing him for something that, yet again, Thor had a hand in. Just because technically it was Loki’s spell that shattered a treasured relic, it was Thor who had swiped it from Father’s collection in the first place.

Father was only showing Thor clemency because he was the older son, the favored son. The real son. Oh yes, Loki knew he was adopted. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. He looked nothing like Thor or their parents, and though Mother cherished him, Father had always been more distant, quicker to punish, and wary, almost. Wary of what? Loki didn’t know. All he knew is they were feasting in the Great Hall and he was sent to his room without supper like a child.

The indignity of it! Loki was five-hundred years old. He wasn’t a baby anymore! Even though he still wore his youth upon him in his slender form and soft features, he was old enough to be considered a man. A young one, but still an adult.

Thor got treated like a man.

It wasn’t fair.

Three loud thumps on the door distracted Loki from his sulking, and he went to open it, expecting his Father ready to lecture him. Instead, it was his buffoon of a big brother carrying a platter holding enough food to feed half of Alfheim. He shouldered his way into the room, knocking Loki aside, and said, “I brought you supper. Don’t tell Father.”

Loki waved vaguely at a small table and aid, “Put it there.”

Thor did, then he headed for the door. Instead of leaving, though, he closed it and turned the lock with a click.

“Thor, what are you doing?” Loki said, more irritated than wary. Thor may have been the terror of the jotuns and Asgard’s fiercest warrior, but he had never intentionally harmed Loki. Unintentionally? Sure. The man was a lummox. He had never raised a hand to him, though.

Thor strode up to Loki, looking down at him. Loki had to admit his brother had a commanding presence. His hair fell in blond curls, and his beard lay neatly trimmed upon a strong jaw. Those crystal blue eyes held a merriment for life and a sort of puppyish guilelessness. He was, by most standards, a good-looking man. He smelled of clean sweat and leather, a scent that more than made up for the generous trace of alcohol on his breath.

Loki noted as he often did, looking up at him, that they were night and day. Where Thor was blond, Loki’s hair was black as night. His eyes were forest green, and his features far more fragile. Thor was bulky with muscle, and Loki was agile and whipcord lean. Thor thirsted for battle, Loki preferred intellectual pursuits. Honestly, how long did they expect Loki to assume he was one of them? When he’d confronted them, they had honestly looked surprised.

“Thor,” Loki said as Thor sidled closer till, “what are you doing?”

Thor’s response was to take Loki in his arms and give him a crushing kiss, full on the mouth.

Loki froze, then he tried to push Thor away, but it was like trying to shove a wall. Thor held him closer, one hand straying to his taut ass to give it a squeeze, and he pried his tongue past Loki’s lips, tasting him deeply. He moaned, and the more Loki struggled to get away, the harder he gripped him.

When Loki finally wormed himself free, he stared at Thor. “What are you doing?!”

Thor caught Loki up in his arms again. “I love you, brother. Let me show you how much.”

Loki found his cheek pressed against Thor’s chest, and he could hear his brother’s heartbeat, strong and swift. He inhaled that intoxicating scent, lulled until his brother’s large hand closed over his ass and gave it a squeeze. Loki squirmed against the touch but soon found himself lifted and tossed upon his bed.

Thor climbed on after, stripping away his cloak and ceremonial armor. It hit the floor with a clang. Loki himself was only in his dressing gown and nightshirt, prepared as he was to simply call it an early night. He pulled the nightshirt down to cover his his thighs. “This isn’t the way brothers show their love,” he said. His own heart was beating fast, only he realized he wasn’t afraid, not of anything except his own excitement. He’d seen the way others looked at Thor, especially women, and it had made him seethe with jealousy, but not for the reasons most would have assumed.

Still, this was wrong! If Father and Mother found out, they’d find a way to blame Loki. He would be in so much trouble.

Down to his trousers and undershirt, Thor pressed Loki down into the bedclothes and indulged in another kiss. He was drunk. This was madness. Loki found himself returning the kiss this time, though. He told himself it was just to keep Thor from doing anything too rash, but upon discovering his brother had a skilled tongue, Loki melted into the kissing and draped his arms around his brother’s neck, tangling his fingers in those curls.

“That’s right,” Thor murmured against Loki’s lips. “Let me love you the way I’ve always wanted to.”

Loki shivered, his breath coming ragged. He was so used to watching Thor get the attention while Thor forgot about him entirely. Now he was the center of Thor’s attention. At least for now. It satisfied some deeply buried part of him who had always wanted his brother’s approval. He kissed his brother and let his hands travel over that strong chest and broad shoulders. “We’ll get in trouble,” he whispered.

“We won’t get caught,” Thor rumbled. He reached under Loki’s nightshirt and cupped the youth’s cock in his hand. Loki stiffened under the attention and moaned against Thor’s lips. He had seen Thor only with women, and he could tell by the brute’s fumbling grasp that this was his first time with a man. To be fair, it was Loki’s first time with anyone, so who was he to judge?

That’s when it hit Loki: he was going to lose his virginity to his brother. He struggled again. This was wrong. This couldn’t happen. Thor pinned him down though, playing with his hard cock. “Brother, you protest but your body knows what it wants.” He settled into a steady stroking. Loki had never had anyone touch him besides himself. This was so different. It felt amazing, and the fact it was Thor doing it caused his sick streak to thrill to it. “Thor, don’t,” he moaned, though he fucked Thor’s hand avidly. “I’m going to... “

Thor stroked harder, and Loki bit back a cry as his aching cock found its release in rolling waves of pleasure as he spattered his seed all over the inside of his nightshirt. He fell back to the bed gasping. Thor kissed him, then murmured, “Was that really so bad?”

Loki shook his head. No, it wasn’t so bad. He felt like he was floating, all tingly and soothed. He wasn’t even mad about getting punished anymore.

Thor kissed and fondled Loki as he lay there in bliss. Then he sat back, unbuckling his trousers. From his pocket, he drew a vial of oil. When he produced his cock, he slicked it up with the stuff. “My turn,” he said.

Loki stared at his brother’s cock. It was enormous! “No, Thor,” he said. “You’re not putting that in me.” He clamped his legs together unconsciously.

“Don’t be such a child,” Thor said as he shoved up Loki’s nightshirt and tugged him down to lay flat. “If a woman can handle it, so can you.”

Loki pointed out, “Women are equipped for that thing. I’m not.”

Thor poured some of the oil on his fingers and said, “You will be.” He pulled Loki’s legs apart and slipped those fingers along the cleft of his ass until they found his pucker. Without so much as a by-your-leave, Thor thrust one of his fingers into Loki’s ass.

Loki yelped in surprise, then squirmed against the intrusion. Thor was going to split him in half! As he squirmed, that fingertip brushed up against a spot inside him that made him cringe from tenderness, but at the same time it felt good. It calmed him somewhat. At least this wasn’t all pain and shame.

Thor took the relaxation as a cue to thrust a second finger into Loki, who groaned and tried to slip away only to have Thor’s other hand come down on his shoulder to pin him in place. “Be still,” he said as he fingerfucked his little brother. “You’ve captivated me, Loki, and I can’t take those dark looks and teasing evasions any longer.” He thrust, opening his brother up.

Loki baffled at Thor. “Teasing evasions? I was avoiding you because you’re always getting me in trouble.”

“Shh, it doesn’t matter,” Thor murmured. He withdrew his fingers to apply more oil to his thick monster of a cock. “I’ll have you now, and you’ll torture me no more.”

Loki swallowed, and part of him wanted to call out for a guard, even if he somehow ended up being blamed. He realized that part of him was the one trying to live by society’s rules, the same society that saw him locked in his room while the others feasted and held revelries. Now he had the golden child’s attention, now he was the favorite.

When Thor spread his legs again, he didn’t resist. What was a little pain? He was a grown man. He could take it. “Come to me, Thor,” he murmured, his voice wavering. That thing was going to split him.

Thor settled between his thighs, and he entered Loki with one swift thrust. Loki cried out, and Thor muffled the sound with a deep, tonguing kiss. Loki clutched his shoulders and tried to force himself to relax as his ass clenched around Thor’s cock, refusing it further entry.

They both lay there, locked together, with Thor rocking his hips, causing Loki to clench harder each time Thor’s cock throbbed. Loki panted for breath, his nails digging into the fabric of Thor’s shirt. He groaned as he slowly gained mastery of his body. As his muscles untensed, Thor wasted no time thrusting further inside, grunting and panting.

Loki ached, and oh how that cock burned inside him! The oil mitigated some of the pain, but there was no getting around the agony of the first time. Loki closed his eyes, biting back a sob as Thor sunk down til the last inch was buried in his brother’s body. Thor kissed Loki again, savagely, and said, “You’re so tight, Loki, you feel so good. The best I’ve ever had.”

Loki tried not to bask in the praise, but he couldn’t help it. He adored Thor, and Thor noticing him at all was a dream come true. Being the best among his many trysts? Loki’s pride enjoyed that more than he cared about the pain. He kissed his brother, bit his lower lip, and murmured, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Thor withdrew, and he thrust again. Again, it hurt so much, but Loki took it. He took it to earn his brother’s pride. Eventually, with the application of more oil, the pain ebbed, and Thor settled into a steady, grunting pace. Loki’s bed creaked and thumped the wall as Thor rutted atop him. Loki wrapped his legs around his brother’s hips for leverage, and he met those thrusts with his own. When the pain went away, something remarkable happened. Each stroke of Thor’s shaft inside him caused a tremor of pleasure to course through him. Could it be that for once Thor would give while he was taking?

Loki gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over him. “Thor,” he whispered, “Thor, please.” 

“I’m not nearly done,” Thor said as he rode Loki hard.

Loki clung to his brother and let the pleasure build. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, better even than Thor getting him off with a hand. It came from so deep inside him, and the build was slow and torturous. He moaned, biting back the loudest of it.

Without warning, he peaked. He hadn’t even touched himself and his cock exploded with spurts of jism. Loki’s vision blacked out. It was like a starburst erupted behind his eyes, and all he could do was cling to Thor and whimper as the man’s thrusts caused Loki to feel electric jolts against tender flesh.

Still, it was worth it to have felt that good, and as he started coming down, Thor picked up his pace. “Insatiable,” he grunted between hard kisses. “I always knew you were a whore.”

The word stung, but even the sting felt good in Loki’s state. “Only for you,” he purred against Thor’s ear. Thor moaned and went all out, nailing Loki to the bed with relentless thrusts that culminated in him hilting himself and crying out as spurt after spurt filled Loki’s tight ass. There was so much of it, it overflowed along with oil and traces of blood.

Thor collapsed atop Loki, making it difficult to breathe. Loki squirmed until he found a position that let him do so, and he hugged his brother, eyes closing. Thor loved him, and Thor wanted him. Who cared what Father thought when Loki had this?


End file.
